LEGBREAKER
by werewolf714
Summary: Set in the world of SAO, Ren and Nora are fairly normal gamers... But Nora has a bit of a secret that has led to dislike of fast travel.


Ren sat down on his bed, tired after a long day at school but looking forward to getting online and playing with LEGBREAKER again, she was actually quite a bit of fun.

He laid back and put the headgear on, booting up the game.

Several menus later and after the full sensory dive he found himself standing in the virtual game world.

It was raining.

Ren shivered, even though this was just a virtual world the full sensory dive allowed the players to feel everything that happened in-game, though pain was toned down considerably.

"Oh! You made it that's great!" LEGBREAKER said, delighted.

"Yep, I'm here." He replied, smiling. He enjoyed her neverending enthusiasm.

While most would likely think she was annoying he found her energizing, entertaining and fun.

"Alright LotusHuntsman, we have a long journey ahead of us." LEGBREAKER grinned.

"In the rain?" He asked her.

"Yesssss." She grinned, seeming to love the idea.

He only chuckled and followed her, not sure why tracking though the freezing rain with mud sucking at their feet was so incredible but decided not to deny her the challenge like anyone else she had joined up with.

They walked for a long while without any attacks against them, The hunter and the barbarian warrior. When finally they were met with opposition Ren brought his crossbows up while LEGBREAKER charged in, hammer swinging.

The low level monsters didn't last long and soon they were on their way again.

Finally, they reached the top of the winding trail up the mountain and they stood facing one of the eight dragons.

"Ready?" LEGBREAKER asked.

Ren only nodded and she charged in. Hammer raised high. He offered her back up, shooting the dragon with the enchanted bolts he'd been hanging on to just for this fight.

The battle was rough and LEGBREAKER's health fell dangerously low many times but Ren kept her going with potions while he continued to offer ranged cover.

Finally the dragon fell and they had many fat loots to split up. Booty divided and goal accomplished they parted ways for the night, both having school in the morning.

The next day they met again, same place as they had left off. After a short discussion they chose their next quest. They walked down the city path together but as Ren headed straight for the ships Nora turned, heading for the gate to the wilds.

"Where are you going? It'll be easy if we fast travel." Ren said.

"Where's the fun in that? We've got legs, let's use them!" LEGBREAKER smiled.

"But…. I won't be able to play long enough for us to get there on foot" Ren stated.

"So? We can play tomorrow too, right?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I guess." He shrugged, the sad look she gave him told him that she often lost party members because they simply didn't want to walk and he refused to be so callous.

They headed out of the city, the wilds lay before them, teeming with monsters and other players trying to level quickly.

"Let's play dodge the noob." LEGBREAKER laughed.

"You're on." He grinned and they charged off, trying not to be stopped by lower level players. Both of them did well but LEGBREAKER was more creative in her dodges, leaving many of the noobs standing in awe as they watched her run.

They reached the city with the quest object several hours later and Ren had to log off before they could go after it.

"Sleep tight!" LEGBREAKER Smiled.

"You do the same… You have school too, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah…." She sighed, not seeming anywhere near as enthusiastic as she was normally.

"Well hopefully you have a good day." He offered her.

"If I had friends that would help, but no one wants to hang with someone…. well, like me." She sighed.

"Nonsense. I'm your friend." Ren offered, not liking her sudden depressed tone.

"We'd see if that were true or not if we ever met irl." she said, giving him a bittersweet smile before logging off. He was worried that he'd upset her and he hoped she would be on tomorrow night so he could apologize and make things up to her. He hadn't thought that would be such a touchy subject.

The next morning on the bus Ren found himself too lost in thought to read like he usually did on the bus, instead staring off into space, or in this case out the window.

The bus made it's next to last stop, this one Ren noticed a girl in a wheelchair, there were two people who had to help get her loaded up and she stayed near the front.

He found himself unable to take his eyes from her, she had short red hair and blue eyes… She looked a bit like LEGBREAKER's avatar.

When the bus finally reached school he got up and helped the driver and another student unload her.

"I thought you didn't like fast travel." He stated, following his gut and taking a shot in the dark.

She glanced up at him in shock, recognition in her eyes as he too looked a lot like his own avatar.

"LotusHuntsmen?" She asked.

"LEGBREAKER." He nodded.

"We go to the same school…." She realized.

"Seems so." He nodded. "So this is why you walk everywhere in-game."

She blushed but nodded, frowning at her useless legs.

"Well, I think people who don't wanna hang with you because of this, whether in the real world or In-game are fools 'cause you are the most awesome person alive." He told her, walking along beside her.

She stopped, tears welling in her eyes. "I dunno, your pretty awesome yourself."

He leaned down and hugged her and she hugged back tight enough to make it hard to breathe, she had extremely strong arms.

Without another word they smiled at each other and headed into school.

The end

* * *

**AN: Man, this is an old one! I feel like I needed to dust it off when I found it lol. This was probably written back in 2015-16**

**Somewhere in there and I never got the chance to post it, other things coming first.**

**Well, here it is, a short oneshot used as writing practice.**

**I don't remember if this was a prompt or my own idea.**

**Either way I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
